Bienvenue au Pou du Lard !
by Mello Bum
Summary: UA. Vous avez déjà imaginé Maugrey en patron d'un restaurant, Draco en serveur, Harry en plongeur, Hermione en furie enragée du service et Rémus en roi de la grillade ? Moi je l'ai fais (ce n'est pas une crack-fic, c'est sérieux) HPDM et RWHG
1. Jour 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! :)

Rien ne m'appartient blablabla.

PS : j'ai écris la majorité de mon OS sur la BO de l'animé de Tokyo Ghoul (si vous voulez écouter quelque chose, hein, au cas où)

* * *

/!\ Le dernier chapitre est totalement foiré ! Arrête-toi à l'avant-dernier, je te promets que c'est mieux comme ça haha /!\

* * *

 **** **Bienvenue** **au Pou du Lard**

* * *

Le soleil baissait lentement, obscurcissant petit à petit la pièce. Vingt deux heures approchaient et Harry n'avait pas quitté le canapé de toute la journée, excepté pour ses pauses pipi. Il n'y pouvait rien : ce canapé était trop confortable ! Son ordinateur ronronnait sur ses genoux ainsi que le chat tigré de Ron contre sa cuisse. D'une main, il piochait dans le bocal en verre débordant de M&N's et de l'autre, il pianotait sur son clavier impatiemment, il attendait que _MisterSerpentard_ se connecte sur le forum de RPG **(1)** pour qu'ils discutent ensemble. Son équipe avait une quête à faire et l'équipe dudit jeune homme aussi, alors normalement il devait se connecter, alors normalement il enverrait un message à Harry. Forcément. Un putain de message alors qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis presque un mois de lui.

« Mec, je suis au Paradis. » annonça t-il à son ami, penchant la tête vers lui.

\- Je sais. » répondit simplement Ron, trop accaparé à construire son sandwich à trois étages.

Harry avait élu domicile chez Ron depuis plus d'une semaine, son appartement était devenu sa deuxième demeure et puis, ils se tenaient compagnie. Les cours étaient terminés depuis deux mois, ils avaient tous les deux obtenus leur première année de licence (avec mention pour Ron, à son grand étonnement) et depuis ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble, alternant entre total fargneite à ne pas bouger du canapé et quelques sorties en villes. C'était vraiment des vacances parfaites ! Une seule ombre venait gâcher ce tableau idyllique : Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé de job d'été et son compte en banque pleurait le manque d'argent, étant dans le rouge depuis un sacré moment. Sa banquière le harcelait d'appels et de mails, et Harry s'étonnait qu'elle n'ait pas encore débarquée chez lui et que sa carte de crédit n'ait pas encore flambée. Il faisait le mort et attendait que l'argent, qui puisse combler son découvert, tombe du ciel. Délaissant les M&N's, Harry entreprit de rouler sa cigarette, les yeux rivés à son écran.

Il gratta sa barbe de plusieurs jours, tout en se demandant où son foutu briquet était encore passé. C'est au moment où il mit la main dessus que son téléphone sonna. _Fais chier._ Soupirant, Harry décrocha à la toute dernière sonnerie. Ron, bien que tout occupé à savourer son sandwich salami/moutarde/concombre/cornichon/poulet/mayonnaise et tomates, remarqua le grand sourire du brun une fois qu'il eût raccroché.

« Qui ch'était ?

\- Un employeur. Tu sais le resto où travaille Hermione, ben ils recherchent un plongeur et j'ai un rendez-vous demain. A 9h30 par contre... »

Hermione était la petite amie de Ron, elle travaillait en amont de ses études pour payer celles-ci, ainsi que le loyer de sa chambre étudiante.

« Ch'est génial ! poustillona le rouquin. Tu vas pouvoir enfin arrêter de faire le radin et le mort auprès de ta banque.

\- Certes, mais d'ici là faut que j'ai ma paie. Putain, je suis trop heureux !

\- Ouais. Dis, on mange pizza ce soir ? Parce que d'ici une demie heure, une heure, je vais avoir faim. C'est moi qui paie, tu me rembourseras en kebab. »

Et le reste de la soirée fut tout aussi bon (en plus de la pizza délicieuse à se damner) : Harry reçut enfin un message de son ami, qui s'excusait du manque de nouvelles mais celui-ci était parti en vacances trois semaines sans internet et depuis qu'il avait repris le travail, il n'avait pas une minute à lui tellement c'était la panique. « Mais ça m'a manqué de te parler. J'espère que tu vas bien ! Je t'aurais bien dit « bisous » mais je te vais te jeter du chocolat à la place, ça sera plus intéressant. Au prochain MP, mec », Harry s'endormit avec un sourire énorme.

x

x

x

Pourtant le jour J à l'heure H, Harry était moins joyeux, il était plutôt anxieux à vrai dire. Il savait qu'il était déjà quasiment embauché, et qu'ils ne discuteraient que de ses horaires et de son poste, néanmoins sa boule au ventre était bien présente. Foutue panique !

Entrant dans le restaurant, il demanda à voir le patron à un employé qui passait le balai entre les tables. Sa couleur de cheveux étaient plutôt inhabituelle, oscillant entre le blanc et le blond platine. Le jeune homme ne leva même pas les yeux, Harry patienta près de la caisse en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre et attendit que l'autre veuille bien s'occuper de lui. Au bout de longues minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables, il se racla la gorge histoire d'attirer l'attention sur lui mais le blond ne réagit même pas.

« Je voudrais voir le patron. » répéta Harry d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais néanmoins tremblante.

Le blond tourna alors les talons et disparu derrière une porte battante, Harry aperçut de grands plans de travail en inox ainsi que des placards transparents. La cuisine. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Maugrey t'attend dans son bureau. C'est au fond du couloir.

\- Et... j'y vais comment ?

\- Par les cuisines, » dit le blond comme si c'était une évidence, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry les leva lui aussi. Pour avoir déjà travaillé un mois dans la restauration l'an passé, il savait que l'accès aux cuisines sans blouse et charlotte étaient interdit pour cause d'hygiène. C'était différent pour ce restaurant apparemment. Le brun le dépassa tout en se demandant pourquoi tant de mépris – et de normes d'hygiène bafouée. Il traversa la cuisine au sol glissant d'eau et dévala les marches, la main fermement accrochée à la rampe afin de ne pas se casser la margoulette – il était le roi des catastrophes et des maladresses. On ne pouvait pas rater le bureau, en effet : c'était la seule pièce avec la porte grande ouverte, l'odeur de cigarette froide agressa Harry dès ses premiers pas, un homme ventripotent se tenait derrière le bureau encombré. En fait, tout la pièce était encombrée, découvrit Harry en entrant, c'était un bordel de dossiers, de classeurs et de feuilles entassés en pêle-mêle sur les étagères. Des paquets de cigarettes vides, des cendriers pleins et tout plein d'autres feuilles s'entassaient sur la table. _Charmant._

« Harry, mon garçon ! » s'exclama l'homme en se levant.

Maugrey n'était pas un homme agréable à regarder. Son visage était couturé de cicatrices, même quand il souriait sa bouche formait un rictus bizarre et ses yeux bleus demeuraient froids. Charmant, vraiment. Un peu gêné, Harry serra la main tendue et s'assit, les fesses au bord de la chaise, les mains entre les cuisses.

Ils parlèrent de son contrat et de son poste, comme Harry l'avait présumé. Il travaillerait vingt heures par semaine en tant que plongeur, l'actuel – l'actuelle, en fait – étant en congé maladie pour cause de migraines récurrentes. Le brun signa la feuille sans y prêter trop d'attention et Alastor Maugrey lui sourit mais celui-ci n'atteignit jamais ses yeux. Bienvenu à Pou du Lard. En sortant Harry prit soin d'éviter le garçon blond.

x

x

x

 **Jour 1 – 09 heures 59**

Se lever à une heure raisonnable fut une épreuve pour Harry. Son rythme de vie était totalement décalé depuis plusieurs semaines : il se couchait quand l'aube arrivait, se réveillait aux alentours de midi ou dans l'après-midi et n'avait plus aucune horaire de repas fixe. C'est pourquoi il maudit son réveil quand celui-ci sonna entama des airs de musiques classiques à dix heures du matin – beaucoup trop tôt –, il songea un instant à se rendormir, à annuler son contrat et à continuer sa vie de débauché. Puis la pensée de sa banquière furieuse, de son découvert, et des futures sorties avec Ron qu'il ne pourrait pas faire à cause de son manque d'argent, le fit se raviser. Et c'est donc avec un soupir à faire fondre la plus dure des pierres que Harry se leva.

Il était toujours aussi peu réveillé lorsqu'il se rendit au restaurant une demie heure plus tard. Cette fois-ci, il passa par l'entrée des employées et atterrit directement dans une petite cour, avec une table en son centre où siégeait tous les employés du jour. Harry reconnut le patron ainsi que que le jeune homme blond méprisant et bien sûr, Hermione qui lui sourit en le voyant. D'ailleurs Maugrey se leva en lançant un fort « Bonjour, Harry ! » qui fit presque sursauter le susnommé le brun lui fit un sourire quelque peu crispé et le patron entreprit de lui présenter l'équipe.

« Hermione, » commença t-il en désignant son amie, qui avait un espèce d'énorme chignon sur la tête, « mais tu la connais déjà, c'est elle qui m'a parlé de toi. Draco, » continua t-il en nommant le fameux garçon blond. Il lui adressa à peine un regard, se contentant juste de hocher la tête distraitement, rivé à son téléphone. « Et Remus, » finit Maugrey en désignant un homme qui semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur lui.

« Euh, enchanté, » dit Harry, gêné.

Rémus se leva et d'un signe de tête, fit comprendre à Harry de le suivre à l'intérieur pour lui faire visiter plus amplement les locaux. Le Pou du Lard était composé de deux étages : le rez-de chaussé était la partie réservée aux employés, avec les vestiaires, le bureau du patron, leur salle commune pour manger, mais aussi d'une partie des cuisines, avec les chambres froides, de grands réfrigérateurs et d'imposants éviers – pour laver les fruits et la salade, expliqua Rémus. L'étage se composait de la salle de restauration, réservée aux clients bien sûr, mais aussi des cuisines. Harry essayait de retenir tout ce que lui disait Rémus à propos du rangements, des conditions d'hygiènes, des livraisons mais son cerveau menaçait de surcharger sous le flot trop important d'informations. Les pauses allaient de onze heures à midi et de dix-huit heures trente à dix-neuf trente pour les repas. Et les heures supplémentaires étaient quelque chose de courant dans la restauration, le prévient l'homme aux allures de loup. Et puis Maugrey était un salaud mais pas autant que Severus, continua t-il.

« Charmant, dit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

\- Mais on a une bonne entente dans l'équipe... plus ou moins, tenta de le rassurer Rémus. En ce moment tu remplaces Sybille, elle a de fortes migraines et a dû prendre un congé maladie, **(2)** c'est notre plongeuse habituelle. Si tu as un souci, viens me voir.

\- Ok, super. Merci. »

Rémus lui fit un étrange sourire, tandis que Harry pensa que la journée allait être longue.

Et effectivement, elle le fut. Juste avant le début du service, Maugrey faisait le point avec ses employés près du grill : il parlait des produits à passer, des cocktails qu'il fallait absolument vendre (surtout le Polynectar ou l'Avada Kedavra, qui étaient les plus chers), des menus. Hermione notait tout furieusement sur son calepin, tandis que le reste de l'équipe se contentait de hocher la tête – ou de regarder ses ongles, concernant Draco. Harry laissa son regard dériver sur la salle, quelques clients arrivaient et s'installaient en terrasse, d'autres fumaient leur cigarette devant l'entrée et deux mamies étaient déjà attablées en salle, et sirotaient leur cocktail. Une fois son speech fini, Maugrey leur souhaita un bon service et les autres se dispersèrent, soit en salle, soit en cuisine. Harry rentra lentement à l'intérieur et fut soulagé de voir que la plonge était un énorme lave-vaisselle, au moins il n'aurait pas à faire tout à la main. Il devait juste ordonner les assiettes sur de grands plateaux puis le passer à la plonge, pareil pour les verres. En fait, ce serait assez simple, le seul inconvénient serait qu'il passerait ses journées sur la pointe des pieds car toutes les étagères pour ranger la vaisselle étaient au dessus de sa tête du haut de ses 1m64.

Harry apprit bien vite que le service du midi était égal au rush, les serveurs n'arrêtaient pas de courir partout en criant « J'ai pas le temps, j'ai pas le temps » avant de repartir en salle, armé de plateaux, de carafes d'eau et de bols de salade. Et de revenir à l'arrière (c'est-à-dire dans les cuisines) en déposant pléthores de vaisselle sales. Harry ne s'en sortait plus, il accumulait les assiettes, les bols, des couverts et les verres et n'arrêtait pas de courir partout pour ranger et de passer tout ce qu'il pouvait en plonge. Maugrey et Rémus profitaient de chaque passage aux arrières pour lui aboyer dessus ou le houspiller.

A quatorze heures trente passées, le tohue-bohu était enfin fini : toute la vaisselle sale avait été ramenée à la plonge et il ne restait plus que Rémus qui était de garde, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'occupait seul du restaurant pour redresser les tables, faire le ménage et préparer d'avance les garnitures, les sauces, etcs, jusqu'à dix huit heures trente (l'heure du repas du soir, si vous m'avez suivie). Harry put enfin souffler et s'accorder un verre de menthe fraîche – il n'avait pas bu depuis midi, il était déshydraté à force de courir partout. Il lui restait à passer en plonge le peu de vaisselle sale et de ranger celle qui était propre.

Son supérieur fut surpris de le voir encore là, quand il rentra en cuisine pour aller chercher des verres.

« T'es encore là, Harry ? Tu finis à quinze heures normalement, tu devrais être sur le départ, à cette heure-ci.

\- On dirait bien qu'oui ! La plonge était énorme et pour un premier jour de travail, c'était un peu hard d'avoir autant de vaisselle. »

Rémus s'appuya contre un plan de travail et pris son verre qui traînait non loin des carafes d'eau.

« Le secret, c'est l'organisation et de ne pas se laisser déborder. »

Harry se retient de lever les yeux au ciel, le gars était bien gentil mais il n'avait pas six bras pour ranger et ne pouvait pas aller plus vite que la machine à plonge, aussi organisé soit-il.

« Oui. Merci. » répondit-il distraitement en reposant son verre.

Il était déjà fatigué d'interagir avec un être humain. Harry n'était pas loin de la phobie sociale, les êtres humains lui faisaient peur, leur parler et les toucher aussi. C'était une espèce à laquelle Harry ne comprenait pas grand chose, il se sentait trop semblable et en même temps différent d'eux. En fait, il était bien tranquille à la plonge : il ne voyait et ne parlait quasiment à personne, ses seuls contacts se résumaient à acquiescer ou à répondre par l'affirmative quand on lui disait de s'activer.

Regardant sa montre, le jeune homme poussa un soupir désespéré. Il priait pour avoir un bus en sortant : il serait plus vite chez et lui, et le temps gagné en trajet était du temps en plus pour geeker. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû penser à vérifier sa boîte mail avant d'embaucher, voir s'il avait un message de _MisterSerpentard_...

Une quart d'heure plus tard, la vaisselle était rangée, son plan de travail nettoyé, ses poubelles changées et la machine à plonge entamait son cycle de vidange. Malgré lui, Harry se sentit sourire. Vite, rentrer chez lui afin qu'il retrouve son ordi ! Rémus lui fit un signe de la main quand il sortit. Et se mit à chanter quand il passa la porte du restaurant. C'était seulement son premier jour et il avait l'impression d'être tombé en Enfer avec ses collègues fous furieux. Heureusement, demain, Maugrey et Draco étaient en repos pour deux jours, et Harry avait les siens juste après ils ne verraient pas ces deux malades pendant quatre jours. C'était cool.

La chance lui sourit : Harry attrapa le bus de justesse et en cinq minutes, il fut chez lui. Le temps de boire un verre d'eau, son ordi était déjà en route.

Se connectant à sa boîte mail, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il avait des messages non lus dans son dossier « Hogwarts ». Hogwarts, c'était le nom de la plate-forme de jeu à laquelle il était accro chaque joueur devait incarner un sorcier, qui eux-même appartenaient à des maisons. Elles étaient divisées au nombre de 4 : Serpentard, Pourtsouffle, Gryfondor et Serdaigle et les maisons étaient « ennemies » mais parfois, des amitiés se nouaient entre des joueurs. Comme pour Harry et Derek par exemple. Le but du jeu était de récolter le plus de point pour sa maison avec des jeux de stratégies, des jeux d'équipe, ou de quête et un tournoi avait lieu tous les deux mois, et ainsi était décidé la maison gagnante. Harry adorait le concept, les jeux d'équipe, les piques entre les joueurs et surtout Derek.

Il ne savait plus comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, sans doute lors d'un tournoi, mais il se souvenait par contre parfaitement que le premier MP du Serpentard l'avait mis en liesse. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce sentiment, mais chaque mot qu'il lisait de son ami lui donnait le sourire et le laissait dans un état de bien-être.

Un sourire énorme étalé sur ses lèvres, Harry – qui appartenait à la maison Gryffondor – finit par regarder ses messages privés et comme il l'avait espéré, un message du Serpentard s'y trouvait, en plus il datait d'une heure à peine. Peut-être qu'il était encore connecté ! Cliquant dessus avec empressement, Harry s'enivra des lignes de son ami. Il relu plusieurs fois le messages, les yeux pétillants et le cœur battant la chamade. Bordel qu'il était heureux.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils discutaient ensemble et chaque jour passé à discuter ou à espérer un message de Derek était une douce torture. Il adorait le lire, le voir jouer ou simplement évoluer parmi les autres joueurs. Ron lui avait dit, pour le taquiner, que Harry était amoureux. Non, il tenait simplement beaucoup à lui. Pas que Harry soit contre deux personnes du même sexes qui s'aiment, mais... il avait dû mal à nommer ses sentiments. Toute façon, il n'était pas amoureux !

La question du physique commençait à le tarauder... Il avait bien le droit de savoir à quoi son ami ressemblait, quand même. De quelque chose de tangible, il savait juste que Derek était son deuxième prénom et qu'il ne vivait plus chez ses parents. Souvent Harry se surprenait à rêvasser à propos de son ami, à imaginer sa carrure, la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de sa peau, les traits de son visages et ses mains (Harry était un manique des mains, ils les aimait délicates aux longs doigts), le timbre de sa voix et ses petites manies. Mais le physique n'était pas primordial, Derek aurait pu ressembler à n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, cela n'altérerait en rien les « sentiments très amicaux » de Harry, c'était au delà de l'apparence, c'était une question d'âme à d'âme. Mais voir son visage apporterait quelque chose de réel à leur « relation » – purement amicale bien sûr. C'est ce qui motiva Harry à envoyer une photo de son visage, il était tout fier de son piercing à l'arcade (qu'il avait fait quand il avait encore des sous). Il essaya de se prendre sous un angle avantageux, de sourire ni trop timidement ni trop franchement et de faire passer du bonheur dans sa photo, c'était ça qui comptait le plus, accompagné de la légende « Maintenant prosterne-toi devant moi et ma beauté (plus sérieusement, je pense qu'envoyer ma tête est une bonne idée. Fin je veux dire que j'ai besoin de savoir à quoi tu ressembles, ça me stresse de parler à quelqu'un sans visage, tu vois ce que je veux dire mdr) ». Le cœur battant, il appuya sur la touche « Enter » de son pc et croisa les doigts pour que son ami soit encore connecté.

Au bout de cinq minutes, n'y tenant plus, il alla se fumer une clope sur la terrasse, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure depuis tout à l'heure, et ce bordel de site était merdique à ne pas afficher si les membres étaient en lignes ou non. Harry s'accroupit et se prit les cheveux entre les mains, qu'avait-il fait ? Sur le coup, cela paraissait une bonne idée, à présent il regrettait. Revenant à pas lents dans son salon, il vit de suite qu'il avait une notification dans sa boite mail. Le ventre noué, il cliqua sur le lien qui le rédigera vers Hogwarts.

 _MisterSerpentard_ : Mec, je rampe carrément ! Et sympa ton piercing à l'arcade, j'aime bien même si je le ferais jamais. Par contre je veux attendre pour envoyer la mienne, ça te dérange pas ? J'me sens pas prêt... J'espère que tu comprendras. J'dois partir, passe une bonne soirée Harry ! »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Au moins, Derek n'avait pas mal réagi, c'était le principal... Sûrement.

* * *

To be continued !

* * *

(1) Je sais pas si ça se dit, je suis pas sûre...

(2) C'est le 3e oeil qui donne la migraine !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine :)


	2. Jour 9

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Rien ne m'appartient blablabla

* * *

 **Bienvenue** **à Pou du Lard**

* * *

 **Jour 9 – 8 heures 03**

La paie à la fin du mois. C'est ce qui me motivait Harry à aller travailler. Sinon, il resterait volontiers au fond de son lit à glandouiller ou dormir plutôt que de se lever et d'aller voir tous ces fous furieux qui se métamorphosait en chiens enragés dès midi, ou dix neuf heures trente. Et puis Draco, le seul garçon de son âge, qui lui adressait à peine un regard ou une parole, c'était déprimant. Pour une fois, il aurait voulu être sociable et faire ami-ami avec le jeune homme mais celui-ci lui refusait tout accès. En plus, aujourd'hui, Severus revenait de congé et travaillait Harry se remémorait les paroles de Rémus, « c'est un salaud ». C'était tous des salauds enragés de toute façon (même Hermione qui se transformait en furie hystérique), alors tout compte fait, un de plus ou un de moins...

Sa nuit avait été courte : il avait passé beaucoup de temps sur son jeu en ligne, puis, il avait commencé un animé, il en était déjà à la moitié mais le problème était qu'il avait dormi à peine quatre heures et plus aucun de ses membres ne lui répondait – mis à par son érection matinale totalement mécanique mais il n'avait ni la force ni la foi de s'en occuper. Tant pis, ça ne serait ni la première et dernière fois.

En plus, il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Derek depuis qu'il lui avait envoyé sa photo, hormis son message en coup de soupira, l'oreiller sur la tê voulait juste qu'il lui envoie un message, juste un mot, juste quelque chose, Harry en avait besoin, il avait besoin de Derek. La dépendance s'était installé petit à petit et maintenant, il se retrouvait à penser à son ami dans la journée, à espérer ses messages et à sourire niaisement dès que son prénom traversait son esprit. Peut-être qu'il l'avait brusqué, peut-être qu'il voulait attendre un peu longtemps, peut-être qu'il ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Débile, il était débile. Bordel, il voulait juste lui parler. Accro à une personne virtuelle... Il était foutu, voilà ce qu'il était.

Se levant sans entrain de son lit, Harry enclencha le mode automatique et se rendit au travail, les yeux cernés et du plomb dans l'estomac.

x

x

x

 **11 heures 55**

Enfin la pause de midi ! Nettoyer toute la salle et la terrasse l'avait fatigué (enfin, encore plus qu'il était déjà. Il revenait de ses deux jours de congés et il était déjà crevé, le reste de la semaine ne promettait que du bonheur) et dire qu'il devait rester jusqu'à quinze heures. Il avait envie de pleurer d'épuisement. Mais pour l'instant, il allait manger : c'était son estomac qui pleurait à grosses larmes pour qu'on le nourrisse. Il enleva sa blouse et sa charlotte et s'étira en faisant craquer son dos.

« Quelqu'un veux du melon ? » demanda t-il à la ronde. Mais personne ne s'occupait de lui, ils discutaient devant le grill tandis que Rémus faisait cuire des entrecôtes pour le repas de midi. Tant pis, ça ferait plus de melon pour lui... Hermione était en congé, il se sentait un peu seul. _Bandes de cons._

« Ouais moi ! » s'écria soudain Draco, déboulant de nulle part (en réalité, des escaliers).

Harry fut tellement choqué qu'il en resta pétrifié et bouche bée sur la place, lâchant presque sa blouse au sol. Draco le Méprisant lui avait parlé ! Et il cru avoir une attaque quand celui-ci lui sourit d'un air presque contrit.

« S'il te plaît, rajouta le blond, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Ok... » dit lentement Harry, septique.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussé, là ou se trouvait, les fruits et les légumes et les chambres froides et pris un melon au hasard dans le grand frigo. En remontant, il croisa Draco, ils faillirent d'ailleurs se percuter mais Harry l'évita d'un bond sur le côté tandis que le blond vacilla sur la marche. Le brun tendit le fruit entre eux, mettant comme il le pouvait de la distance entre leurs deux corps.

« Je l'ai pris au pif, j'sais pas s'il est bon ! dit-il précipitamment.

\- Donne. »

Harry tendit le melon à Draco, ses doigts effleurèrent les siens un court instant. Le blond porta le fruit à son nez, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Et le brun se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment beau, d'une beauté froide et glaciale certes mais beau, avec ses cheveux blonds pâles, sa peau diaphane, ses traits délicats, ses yeux bleus-gris (et ses jolies mains).

« Pour savoir si un melon est bon, tu lui sens le cul, dit-il en désignant la petite tige. Et s'il sent bon, c'est qu'il est mûr, tu peux le manger. »

Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent et un demi sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Harry eut soudainement chaud. C'était presque sexuel. Et il faisait vraiment trop sombre dans cet escalier !

« D'a... d'accord ! Merci du conseil, c'est cool ! »

Harry repris son repas du bout des doigts, évitant de toucher à nouveau le blond. Il devait être défoncé pour se montrer aussi gentil, c'était vraiment trop bizarre ! S'installant à la table commune, il essaya de découper son melon sans y emporter un bout de doigt et il réussit... presque. La dernière tranche lui fut fatale : la lame de son couteau dérapa et vint se ficher un court instant dans la pulpe de son index. La douleur lui fit serrer brièvement les dents, puis il entoura de Sopalin son doigt meurtri. Le sang rougit bientôt l'essui-tout. Il avait la tête ailleurs... il avait consulté rapidement ses mails et toujours aucun message de Derek. S'il faut, il lui était arrivé quelque chose ! Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas être aussi superficiel au point de ne plus lui parler pour une simple photo. Par Merlin, il désirait un simple message ! Pour se consoler, Harry se servit une généreuse assiette de frites. Au moins, la nourriture, ça faisait pas suer et c'était disponible tout le temps.

x

x

x

 **19 heures 22**

L'idée de retravailler dans seulement huit minutes lui donnait le cafard. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire de ses journées : elles étaient coupées en deux puis, de toute manière, il était trop harassé pour avoir la foi de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de rester sur son ordi en regardant les heures défiler avec tristesse. Et toujours pas de message de Derek. Bon, d'accord, ça virait à l'obsession mais il avait quand même le droit à une réponse, plutôt que ce silence barbare !

Sa cigarette se consumait entre son index bandé et son majeur encore intact. Plus que quatre minutes... Il cochait les jours sur son calendrier, même la musique ne le motivait pas, il en était arrivé à un point critique. Mais il serait riche à la fin du mois !

Harry écrasa son mégot avec une moue dépitée, soupira puis se força à rentrer dans les vestiaires. Il était seul au rez-de-chaussé, les autres étaient montés pour préparer leurs plats. Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et monta l'escalier d'un pas lent et traînant.

« Salut ! les salua t-il en y mettant le peu de joie de vivre qu'il restait en lui, accompagné en plus d'un sourire forcé.

\- Salut Harry ! » répondit Draco en passant à toute vitesse devant lui, avant de repartir en salle.

L'odeur de son parfum vint s'écraser contre son nez, le brun vacilla.

« Hé Harry ! dit Rémus, occupé à disposer de la salade dans un grand bol, agrémentée de morceaux de citrouilles. Ça va, en forme ?

\- Génial. Et toi ?

\- Ça va ! »

Harry enfila sa charlotte, la mort dans l'âme, et se dirigea vers la plonge. Juste à ce moment là, un homme rentra dans les cuisines et failli le percuter.

« Monsieur Potter, fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs mi longs.

\- Ahem... Severus ?

\- C'est cela. Vous serez au service ce soir. »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de protester que l'homme lui tendit brusquement un tablier. Heureusement qu'il avait mis un jean noir et un tee-shirt blanc, c'était quand même plus adapté pour le service, il aurait été compliqué de le faire en habits « civils ». D'ailleurs, pourquoi le service ? Oh merlin, il allait voir des gens... et il n'aimait pas les gens. Il retira sa charlotte, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand il rentra en salle.

« Vous serez en binôme avec moi... malheureusement (Severus toussa le dernier mot entre ses dents). Je ne réponds pas aux questions, je ne répète pas deux fois et je ne montre qu'une fois. Bien, suivez-moi à présent, Potter, conclut-il avant que Harry n'ait pu placer un seul mot.

On était vendredi soir, les clients affluaient. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que son « bled paumé » (comme il l'appelait) puisse attirer du monde avec le Pou du Lard. Bordel, il y avait vraiment trop de monde. Toutes les tables étaient occupées, des clients attendaient à la caisse, certains fumaient à la terrasse. Severus prenaient les commandes, bizarrement personne ne semblait à l'aise avec lui et les clients commandaient le plus vite possible. Harry aurait presque ricané si sa gorge n'était pas nouée. Plus les minutes avançaient et plus il se sentait mal. _Tout ces gens, partout, y en a trop..._ Bordel, il était censé être plongeur, pas serveur, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là !

En plus, l'autre salaud ne faisait pas attention à lui et le jeune homme ne savait que faire de ses dix doigts. Lassé de suivre Severus comme un petit chien, il se mit à débarrasser les tables : au moins, là, il serait utile. C'est là que les choses se compliquèrent (enfin, encore plus) Rémus remarqua son manège et l'attrapa par la manche, ses doigts touchant à peine son poignet, quand il passa près du grill. Harry tressaillit et retient un grimace de dégoût, il avait du mal avec les contacts physiques.

« Harry, vu que tu fais rien (ledit jeune homme ouvrit la bouche d'indignation : il débarrassait et redressait les tables pendant que les fous furieux courraient partout ! Parbleu que si, il faisait quelque chose : il avançait ses enragés de collègues dans leur travail !), tu peux amener les plats, on est tous débordés, ça nous aiderait bien. »

Le jeune homme à lunettes serra son poing très fort, un doigt d'honneur serait malvenu dans cette situation. Et il avait besoin d'argent, pas question de claquer la porte en faisant un scandale, il devrait prendre sur lui. Courage, Harry ! Chaque partie de la salle portait un nom, suivi d'un numéro qui correspondaient aux tables : le cœur de salle s'appelait Greyback, les numéros des tables allaient de 1 à 15 l'extension droite, Azkaban, de 16 à 30 et l'extension gauche, Détraqueurs et de 31 à 45. **(1)** C'était Rémus qui lui avait dit ça le jour où il était arrivé, il s'en souvenait. Les bons avaient comme intitulés le nom de salle avec le numéro, puis la commande. _Donc !_ inspira t-il en se penchant sur un bon qui portait comme intitulé « Azkaban 27 », _extension droite, table 27._ Il jeta un coup d'œil perplexe trois assiettes qu'il devait porter, sans casser bien sûr.

« Allez ! » le pressa Rémus, en déposant une autre assiette sur la consonne.

Il était bien gentil en temps normal, cependant lui non n'échappait pas à la transformation du service. C'était peut-être le pire d'ailleurs, il passait d'adorable à un loup enragé. Harry pria tous les saints du ciel pendant le chemin pour ne rien faire tomber, les deux assiettes, l'une posée dans la paume de sa main droite et l'autre sur son poignet, s'entrechoquaient, son bras entier était pris de tremblements légers, il savait d'avance comment il allait finir s'il ne se calmait pas de suite... Et mieux valait qu'il reste zen !

Il fit un sourire crispé aux clients en les traitant intérieurement de connards. Il faisait ça si souvent qu'il ne s'en rendait presque plus compte. Le jour où cela serait problématique, c'est s'il laissait échapper ses pensées à voix haute.

Le temps de sept assiettes, tout se passa bien et Harry se sentait presque détendu. Amener les assiettes aux clients n'était pas si mal. Puis il eut le malheur de demander à Rémus, pour la troisième fois consécutive, s'il pouvait amener le plat (dès fois que le loup-garou enragé veuille rajouter quelque chose dans l'assiette en cours de route) et l'autre dégoupilla :

« Apprends à lire, s'il y a marqué « frites et entrecôte » et que l'assiette contient des frites et une entrecôte, alors oui, c'est bon, Harry ! »

Et celui-ci conclut en levant les yeux au ciel. Harry reposa l'assiette sur la console assez rudement et murmura un « Va te faire foutre » muet et tourna les talons. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, c'était un garçon émotif. Pas hypersensible, juste très sensible. Il aimait à penser qu'il voyait ou ressentait des choses dont les autres ignoraient l'existence ou au contraire, des détails énormes lui échappait parce que lui en voyait d'autre. Sauf que le reste du monde entier était con et insensible. La tête embrumée, Harry entendit vaguement Rémus l'appeler. _Va te faire foutre va te faire foutre va te faire putain de foutre connard !_ Quand il rentra en cuisine, ses deux mains tremblaient et il s'y repris à plusieurs fois pour ouvrir la porte coulissante qui menait au rez-de-chaussé. Peut-être que Draco l'appela, lui aussi. De toute façon, ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop. Il ne sait pas comment il réussi à descendre sans se casser une jambe, d'ailleurs elles cédèrent sous lui la dernière marche passée.

Il se faisait pitié, il voulait juste faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois, sans se tromper ou casser un truc et il se faisait rembarrer comme un malpropre ! Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge en repensant au service, à tous ces fous furieux et il vrilla complètement. _Tout va bien tout va bien, répète toi que tout va bien._ Harry se recroquevilla en position fœtale. S'il se répétait que tout allait bien, peut-être qu'il éviterait...

Sa main se tétanisant sur son genou, déjà raide, lui prouva le contraire. Son autre main se figea aussi et il sentit l'angoisse le submerger complètement et l'empêcher de respirer durant quelques secondes. Il se mordit les lèvres aussi fort qu'il put pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas alerter quelqu'un et qu'on le découvre comme ça, en pleine crise de panique. L'angoisse le broyait dans son étau et lui retournait les tripes, l'air ne passait plus dans sa gorge et son corps entier était agité de soubresauts. Puis cela se calma aussi vite que c'était venu. Ses muscles de détendirent d'un coup et il put respirer de nouveau correctement. Sa tête lui tournait horriblement, peut-être qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Il aurait dû manger un peu plus au repas du soir. Harry essayait de reprendre lentement sa respiration, tout en restant assis de toute façon, ses jambes ne le porteraient plus pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions.

« Harry ? Harry ! Harry ! » entendit-il d'en haut.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient encore ? Si l'un d'entre eux passait la tête par la porte, il verrait directement le jeune homme en bas des escaliers et sans doute qu'ils penseraient qu'il se roulait les pouces. _Bandes de cons._ Alors, à quatre pattes, Harry se traîna près des toilettes. Ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler, sa respiration se faisait sifflante, il était reparti pour une deuxième tour. Même pas deux mètres plus loin, il s'affala contre le mur et ses membres se raidirent à nouveau, il eu juste le temps de se mordre le dos de la main afin de ne pas hurler de détresse. Harry ferma les yeux très fort et se répéta que tout allait bien, très bien. C'était psychologique, des mots rassurants l'aidait à se calmer même si tout partait en couilles à l'extérieur. Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et Harry ouvrit les paupières.

Draco se tenait devant lui, l'air inquiet et paniqué. Harry le regarda à travers son voile d'angoisse. Quelle honte que quelqu'un le voit dans cette posture, c'est là où il était le plus faible. Puis, le blond eut l'air d'avoir une illumination.

« Ha-Harry, c'est _moi_ , regarde-moi, c'est _moi._ C'est une crise de quoi que tu me fais ? Écoute, tout va bien, je suis avec toi et y a rien qui peut t'arriver. Je, je, merde, ça va bien se passer. Eh ! Eh ! Harry, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi, reste concentré. Tu vas pas mourir, rassure moi ? Parce que je t'aime bien, hein, ça serait trop bête que tu meures et... merde, non, trembles pas aussi fort. J'suis là pour te protéger, ça va, ça va bien. Harry, s'il te plaît... Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire dans une situation comme ça ? »

Draco continuait son monologue et Harry se serait presque senti touché s'il n'avait pas été en proie à un sentiment de panique et de perte de contrôle total aussi grand. Finalement, à se concentrer sur la voix de son collègue et sur sa litanie de « tout va bien », la crise reflua, le laissant épuisé. Involontairement, il s'écroula sans force contre Draco, qui le prit timidement dans ses bras.

« J'ai... j'ai cru que t'allais mourir !

\- Moi aussi, gémit Harry, la voix vacillante. Mais ça va, c'est cool maintenant, je vais... bien. »

Le sol l'attirait, la gravité agissait impitoyablement sur lui, et Draco le maintenait fort dans ses bras. Harry aurait dû se sentir gêné par le contact physique, cependant il trouvait ça réconfortant.

« Rentre chez toi, lui souffla Draco à l'oreille. T'es plus en état de travailler, je dirais aux autres que tu t'es senti mal. »

Harry ne songea même pas à protester. Son collègue l'aida à se relever et il vacilla, debout sur ses deux pieds Draco le prit par les hanches, Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps du blond tant ils étaient près et celui-ci le guida jusqu'au vestiaires. Le blond resta à côté de lui pendant qu'il se changea et l'accompagna même sur le parking.

« T'as quelqu'un pour venir te chercher ? Ou tu peux rentrer seul, si c'est pas trop loin ? Au pire, je peux te...

\- Ça va, t'inquiètes pas. »

Son cerveau était encore vrillé de sa crise de panique, il ne savait plus quelle heure ni quel jour, il était. Néanmoins, il avait une conscience aiguë de la main de Draco sur son épaule, du vent qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux, des bruits de la circulation et du fracas de la vaisselle dans le Pou du Lard. Le visage de Draco, éclairé par l'enseigne lumineuse, apparaissait encore plus blafard que d'habitude. Il lui sourit.

« Prends soin de toi. On se revoit demain. »

* * *

(1) Sympa le noms des salles, hein ? :p

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, merci de suivre ma fic, merci à celles qui laissent des reviews *coeur*. A jeudi prochain !


	3. Jour 10

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! :)

Rien ne m'appartient blablabla

* * *

 **Bienvenue** **à Pou du Lard**

* * *

 **Jour 10 – 19 heures 20**

Quel bonheur de pouvoir se lever à quatorze heures pour ensuite traînasser et se préparer aussi lentement qu'il le voulait. Harry avait pu geeker et rester devant la télé tout l'après-midi avant d'aller au travail. Merveilleux. Cependant, il se sentait un peu coupable par rapport à hier : il aurait dû rester au travail, malgré sa crise, et... il s'était montré si faible devant Draco. Merlin, qu'il avait honte !

Il se donnait encore cinq minutes avant de rejoindre la cour où mangeait les employés. Merde. Maugrey allait-il le virer parce qu'il s'était senti mal ? Ça paraissait peu probable mais avec ce fou tout était possible, ça semblait presque logique. Inspirant et ramassant les miettes de son courage, Harry rentra dans la cour.

« Oh, Harry, ça va mieux ? » lui demanda Rémus dès qu'il le vit.

Le susnommé ne savait pas si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Où était passé le loup-garou enra... ? Ah, il était dix neuf heure vingt deux, plus que huit minutes de sursis.

« Ça va, » marmonna le jeune homme.

La gentillesse de Draco l'avait motivé à se lever, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à sa belle bande de cons, il se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas démissionné. Ce travail lui donnait envie de se défenestrer ou de se trancher les veines avec une assiette cassée. Harry ramassa son sac qu'il avait laissé tombé et rentra à l'intérieur, direction les vestiaires. Il avait envie de vomir, rien que de les voir, rien de d'être dans ce restaurant. Cependant il lui fallait de l'argent, ses études n'allaient pas se payer seule, ses affaires de cours non plus, même si ses parents participeraient aux dépenses. Posant sa tête contre la porte froide du casier, il se força à se répéter que tout allait bien, tout irait bien, tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Harry voulait rentrer chez lui et se terrer sous ses draps, vraiment les êtres humains le dégoûtaient, aller travailler devenait une épreuve pourtant il devait se montrer fort. Il avait un contrat et il allait aller jusqu'au bout, lui avait dit son père. Facile à dire, son job lui plaisait !

L'envie de vomir refluait peu à peu, le tournis aussi. De toute façon, il ne travaillait que ce soir pour quatre heures, et dans deux jours il était en repos.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Maugrey se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils froncés. Harry sursauta, se cogna le front contre le casier et vacilla sur ses pieds.

« Génial. Ça va... Au-au fait, je voulais vous parler ! » poursuivit-il en se relevant. L'irruption de Maugrey lui avait injecté une dose d'adrénaline salvatrice dans les veines, il se sentait tellement en forme tout à coup. « A propos de mon travail, je veux dire que le service, c'est... pas possible pour moi. Je suis vraiment désolé mais...

\- Je comprends, Harry. Seulement pour la plonge alors, c'est noté. »

Le jeune homme s'étouffa dans sa salive, Maugrey, capable d'empathie ?! Il sentit un poids s'enlever de son estomac.

x

x

x

Peu avant minuit, tout était plié et rangé. Le dos en miette, Harry éteignit la machine à plonge, ainsi que celle pour laver les verres, passa un coup de raclette au sol afin de la débarrasser des restes d'eau stagnante et prit les bacs en plastiques et ceux en inox qu'il devait descendre au coin viande et salade. La journée était terminée, enfin ! Il vérifia si toutes les lumières étaient éteintes puis commença la descente périlleuse dans les escaliers glissants. Au rez-de-chaussé, il contrôla aussi si la porte de la cour était fermée, la poubelle jetée, les lumière des frigos éteinte, etcs... Et une fois tout checké, il s'autorisa à respirer puis à sourire. Merveilleux ! Il quittait enfin le Pou du Lard... jusqu'à demain soir.

Dans les vestiaires, il eut la surprise de voir Draco, il pensait qu'il était déjà parti. La plupart des serveurs s'en allaient vers vingt deux heures trente, c'étaient ceux qui ne faisait pas la fermeture – c'est-à-dire qu'ils fermaient le restaurant dès que le dernier client partait.

« Dur service, hein ? » demanda Draco, son tee-shirt passant par dessus sa tête. Harry se surprit à laisser errer son regard sur le torse pâle de son collègue, il avait un joli corps, tout en finesse et muscles légers... Puis, il rougit quand celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux, le blond l'avait peut-être grillé. Merde.

« Euh, ouais. Y avait pas mal de vaisselle à la plonge, j'ai cru ne pas m'en sortir. Mais ça va.

\- Tant mieux alors. Tu veux que je te ramène ? Ça me dérange pas, tu sais. »

Il eut du mal à se changer devant le regard de son camarade, dévoiler son torse ou se mettre en caleçon devant quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas anodin pour lui. A vouloir mettre le plus vite possible son pantalon, il s'emmêla les pieds, tituba et heurta de l'épaule le casier à sa droite. Draco le rattrapa par le poignet avant qu'il s'effondre plus. Harry se crispa quelques peu, le manque d'habits – protecteurs – le faisait se sentir vulnérable.

« M-merci, bafouilla t-il, les jours rouges.

\- C'est normal, je veux pas que tu te fasses mal. »

Tant de sollicitude devenait suspect.

« Au revoir, Monsieur Maugrey, » lancèrent les deux garçons en cœur. Une fois dehors, Draco s'étira, les mains levées vers le ciel et poussa un soupir sonore. « Heureusement que je ne travaille pas demain, je suis claqué !

\- Oh, la chance ! Mais je travaille que le soir, alors ça, » soupira Harry.

Les phares de la voiture devant lui s'allumèrent un instant et Draco s'engouffra du côté conducteur. Harry ouvrit la porte de l'autre côté et s'installa. Il roula sa cigarette tandis que Draco faisait de même.

« Tu peux me la tenir ? »

Tenir quoi ? Ah, sa cigarette à moitié roulée. Harry tendit la main et le blond l'y posa, ses doigts effleurent la paume de sa main. Puis se mit à chercher quelque chose dans son sac à dos. Le brun reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, sur sa cigarette, et non pas sur les cheveux soyeux, la courbe parfaite de la mâchoire, les mains délicates, le parfum de son collège. Il avait de sales pensées, c'était un _collègue_ de travail, pas un petit-ami potentiel et il y avait Derek et ce qu'il ressentait pour lui à clarifier. La nuit était tombée, plus aucune voiture ne circulaient sauf celles du fast-food d'à côté, qui allaient et venaient entre le drive et la sortie. Leur chiffre d'affaire devait être le double que celui du Pou du Lard. La maison serait calme quand il rentrerait, ses parents seraient couchés et lui pourrait passer une partie de sa nuit sur son ordi tant aimé...

« Attention ! »

Harry sursauta, son mégot en devenir failli lui échapper des doigts et il pivota vers Draco, ce dernier entoura sa main, et la redressa.

« Oh... je suis désolé, murmura Harry quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait failli faire tomber la cigarette à son collègue. J'ai deux mains gauches.

\- C'est pas grave. »

Draco tenait encore sa main dans la sienne, puis lentement il fit glisser ses doigts sur les ceux de Harry enfin de récupérer sa cigarette et le brun eut un frisson involontaire. Le trajet se passa dans un silence confortable et Draco déposa le jeune homme devant son lotissement et lui fit un signe de la main en partant.

x

x

x

Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Dorénavant, il ne ferait que la plonge, son temps de travail était presque réduit de moitié – donc moins de temps avec ces enragés du service. Et l'attitude amicale de Draco était appréciable. Il préférait nettement son collègue comme ceci plutôt que froid et hautain. D'ailleurs, quel changement d'attitude ! S'était-il enfin rendu compte que le mépris n'était pas une solution ?

Haussant les épaules, le brun enfourna une poignée de M&N's dans sa bouche et redressa ses oreillers contre le mur afin de se faire un dossier. Sa thermos de thé était remplie à ras bord, une bonne nuit de geekage l'attendait ! Il se roulait une cigarette tandis que sa boite mail chargeait ses messages. Et il s'étouffa sur la première bouffée quand il vit une notification dans le dossier « Hogwarts », son cœur s'accéléra. Lentement, Harry fit un clic gauche... et un sourire niais fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Derek avait répondu. Enfin ! Après une éternité, ou avec ce qui avait semblé l'être.

« Désolé de mon absence, j'ai été occupé et puis je voulais réfléchir. Enfin, bref, c'est pas grave. Je suis heureux de te revoir en tout cas. J'espère sincèrement que tu vas bien. A plus, Harry »

C'était un message tout simple pourtant Harry se sentit ivre de bonheur, la réponse de Derek ensoleillait sa soirée.

« J'ai eu une semaine chargée aussi je travaille avec des foldingues et ils me rendent un peu chèvre parfois. Je comprends ton recul, pas de souci t'inquiètes, je t'en veux pas. Passe une bonne soirée/journée/semaine »

Rajouter « je pense à toi » aurait été superflu, trop sentimental.


	4. Jour 21

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Rien ne m'appartient blablabla

* * *

 **Bienvenue** **à Pou du Lard**

* * *

 **Jour 21 – Alentour de midi**

Dans quatre jours, il arrêterait le travail ; dans quatre jours, il ne verrait plus Draco ; dans quatre jours, toute l'équipe du Pou du Lard arrêterait de lui casser les pieds. Le fait que le blond soit gentil avec lui le motivait à se lever le matin, à aller au travail et puis, l'ambiance en cuisine semblait moins tendue – ou alors, il s'était habituée à ce climat.

 _Midi est sonné, le service va être folklorique, surtout un dimanche_ , pensa Harry, maintenant habitué aux transformations de ses collègues. Et effectivement, le service fut folklorique, c'était une panique plus ou moins maîtrisée à bord. Entre Rémus qui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander de lui apporter milles et une viandes dans le frigo positif, et pléthores de pains burgers dans le frigo négatif, Maugrey qui lui aboyait dessus, car forcément la plonge ne marchait pas à plein régime et la vaisselle s'entassait, Draco qui chantait à tue tête dans son coin et Hermione qui était de plus en plus hystérique à chaque passage en cuisine. Et bien sûr, il y avait Severus qui balançait ses remarques acides au visage de tout le monde. Harry avait là une belle équipe de psychotiques et pourtant, il les appréciaient malgré leurs côtés schizophrène pendant le service (sauf Severus, qui était un connard à temps plein. L'homme détestait le jeune homme, et tout était réciproque). Venir travailler n'était plus une corvée comme avant, peut-être que les chansonnettes et les sourires du blond y était pour quelque chose.

Pourtant aujourd'hui allait être une mauvaise journée, il le sentait. Se lever à 8 heures en n'ayant que très peu dormi pour faire le nettoyage de toute la salle, ainsi que celle de la terrasse (transformée en piscine, à cause des récentes pluies) n'était pas une bonne façon de commencer la journée, c'était évident. Severus qui le faisait venir dans la salle pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait oublié de faire et Maugrey qui le speedait encore plus que d'habitude n'était pas une bonne façon de la continuer. En revanche, Draco qui le prenait doucement par la taille pour le décaler d'un côté ou de l'autre pour aller prendre tel ou telle couvert ou vaisselle lui était agréable.

Comme d'habitude, à quinze heures, tout le monde se sauvait, laissant le plongeur se débrouiller dans sa vaisselle sale et la personne de garde s'occuper du nettoyage de la salle, round 2. – les gens mangeaient comme des cochons, eh oui.

« Ouh, ça fait du bien d'être tranquille, non ? » demanda Draco une fois de retour en cuisine.

Harry fermait la plonge, c'est-à-dire qu'il devait nettoyer sa machine et tout son plan de « travail » où la vaisselle sale était déposée. Il lui manquait juste de rallumer la machine à plonge et il avait fini. Il vit Draco se prendre un verre de menthe et s'accouder contre le comptoir.

« Carrément ! Plus personne pour aboyer ou te balancer des trucs dans la gueule, ça, c'est cool. Quelle horrible mâtinée !

\- Ouais j'confirme ! Dis... je connais une boite où il y aura une soirée sympa ce soir, ça... ça te dit de venir ? J'invite Hermione aussi, son mec – tu le connais non ? – et mon meilleur ami.

\- On dirait presque un rendez-vous, sourit Harry, enlevant sa charlotte.

\- C'en est un ! »

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Je... j'accepte, mais...

\- Génial ! le coupa Draco. Je passe te prendre chez toi à 20 heures, ou par là. Et amène un plat à gratin, ça serait cool, » finit-il avant de retourner aussi sec en salle.

x

x

x

Harry jeta un énième tee-shirt au sol en poussant un long soupir de dépit. C'est le sixième qu'il essayait, il était désespéré, jamais il ne trouverait une tenue sortable. Se résignant, il finit par passer un jean noir, un tee-shirt de la même couleur et une sweet foncé. Il ressemblait un à emo bizarre mais tant pis. Il ne savait même pas dans quelle boîte il allait ni où il allait dormir, en plus. Un coup de klaxon résonna, Harry fourra quelques affaires dans son sac à dos et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. La voiture de Draco l'attendait garée juste devant chez lui, tous phares allumés et le moteur ronronnant. Harry faillit ouvrir la porte côté passager quand il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas le plat à gratin. Quand il entra pour de bon dans la voiture, le sourire narquois de Draco lui sauta au visage – ainsi que le rap américain que diffusait les enceintes au volume maximum.

« J'étais pratiquement sûr que tu allais oublier le plat, ça te ressemble bien !

\- Oh ça va. Et, euh, comment ça se passe pour le retour ? » demanda Harry par dessus la musique, un peu tendu. Draco conduisait d'une manière vraiment trop speed pour lui, le jeune homme s'accrochait à sa ceinture de sécurité, mine de rien, priant pour rester en un seul morceau.

« T'inquiètes ! Tu restes chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'ami, un canapé-lit mais au pire tu peux dormir dans mon lit. »

Accompagné d'un sourire en coin ainsi que d'un clin d'œil. Harry se sentit virer rouge écrevisse, Draco et ses insinuations le mettait mal à l'aise, mais en même temps il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir, il aimait que son collège fasse attention à lui, il aimait ses regards en coin et ses mains qui s'attardaient parfois sur lui au travail... Peut-être qu'il tombait amoureux. Mais il y avait Derek ! Sauf que ce jeune homme habitait peut-être aux Caraïbes, il était peut-être hétéro, il considérait sans doute Harry comme un ami, ou un passe temps au vu du temps qu'il mettait à lui répondre. Et il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis onze jours. Qu'il regrettait le temps où ils parlaient presque tous les jours... Et que tout était compliqué ! Il avait juste envie de se retourner le cerveau, d'oublier les réflexions de Severus et de Maugrey, d'oublier le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu Ron depuis près de trois semaines et qu'il lui manquait terriblement. Toujours mal à l'aise, Harry s'alluma une cigarette et regarda le paysage par la fenêtre. Le trafic était dense en ce premier soir du week-end, les lumières de la ville se reflétait sur la vitre, une foule compacte se pressait aux passages piétons.

« Je rigolais, hein, baragouina Draco en s'allumant sa cigarette d'une main, l'autre tenait le volant.

\- Pour ?

\- Que... que tu dormes dans mon lit, je rigolais.

\- T'inquiètes. Et regarde la route, tu me fais peur comme ça.

\- T'inquiètes, » le singea Draco. Harry lui tira la langue. Le blond rajouta : « Ça serait bête qu'on ait un accident maintenant, je veux qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, moi. Mon meilleur ami s'appelle Blaise, au fait, je sais pas si je te l'avais dit. Il est vachement cool. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco se garait dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble. C'était un quartier tranquille, malgré le fait qu'il soit situé en centre ville. Draco lui tint la porte et l'ascenseur sembla trop exiguë à Harry. Il essaya de se fondre dans la paroi afin de s'éloigner du corps de Draco, sans grand succès.

A l'intérieur, Ron et Hermione buvaient une bière tandis qu'un grand jeune homme de couleur mate était allongé en travers du canapé. L'appartement était simple, mais fonctionnel, Harry put décompter quatres pièces visibles : le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain et sans doute la chambre d'ami au fond du petit couloir, et dans un coin du salon, un renfoncement contenait un énorme lit.

« Euh, salut, fit Harry, mal à l'aise.

\- Harry, ça fait ultra longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! » s'écria Ron.

Il s'approcha de son ami et lui offrit une accolade virile, Harry se raidit un peu. Même les contacts avec son meilleur ami le gênait.

« Ça me fait méga plaisir de te voir, on va se mettre bien ce soir. C'est de ce garçon blond méprisant dont tu m'avais parlé ? demanda t-il sans grande discrétion mais croyant être discret. Moi, je le trouve plutôt sympa, même si on s'est rencontré que ce soir. » Voyant Harry faire la grimace, le rouquin jeta un œil à Draco, puis à son ami avant de grimacer à son tour. « J'ai parlé trop fort, c'est ça ? »

Hermione acquiesça, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se retenant visiblement de rire. Blaise ne se priva pas, suivi de Draco, et le noir s'exclama qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée.

Comme par déformation professionnelle, Draco leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire et voulu tous les servir. Au début, mal à l'aise, Harry se détendit peu à peu, l'alcool aidant et il rit à presque toutes les blagues de Blaise. Quelque temps après le repas, Draco annonça qu'il était temps de décoller ; le sol parut instable à Harry quand il se leva mais il retrouva l'équilibre sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit. Il avait peut-être abusé sur l'alcool, cependant il avait atteint objectif : ne plus penser à rien, il était complètement euphorique et un sourire niais s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

La situation se corsa quand ils arrivèrent devant la boîte, Blaise roulait son joint pendant que Hermione gloussait dans les bras de son ami et Draco regardait son téléphone. Le videur tirait une tête de bouledogue en colère, des groupes étaient assis ça et là en train de boire ou de fumer, des scooters passaient lentement, la musique se déversait dans la rue malgré les portes fermées. Les jambes de Harry se liquéfièrent sous lui tandis que son cerveau vrillait. Il avait vraiment trop bu, l'envie de vomir monta d'un coup en lui et il dut s'asseoir. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Ça va, Harry ? »

Rester calme, respirer, ne pas laisser le rhum planteur prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il serra les dents et inspira une grande goulée d'air.

« Ça va. Ça va très bien. »

A vrai dire, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'allonger et se laisser mourir sur le sol. Même s'il vomissait, l'alcool était déjà dans son sang, il fallait juste qu'il attende que les effets se dissipent. Facile à dire. Ou s'effondrer sur le trottoir et agoniser. Bordel, même par terre, le monde se distordait autour de lui et l'ivresse gagnait contre sa volonté. Ça n'allait vraiment pas du tout. En cet instant, il souhaita être magicien et savoir inventer une potion anti-cuite. Harry sentit une présence à côté de lui, péniblement il parvient à tourner la tête. Il ne distinguait que des cheveux blonds et des yeux aciers.

« Harry, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Draco le prit par les épaules et le força à se tourner vers lui, la tête du brun roula sur son épaule. _C'est la fin de ma vie, je vais crever sur un trottoir. Tout ça pour ne plus penser à rien. Bravo Harry !_ Paradoxalement, il avait les idées totalement claires alors que son corps répondait aux absents. Il voulait se lever, se verser une bouteille d'eau froide sur la tête, se goinfrer de pizza pou éponger tout ce putain d'alcool.

« S'il te plaît, Harry, ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi, » répéta Draco.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait autant bu ? Harry savait qu'il aurait dû y aller mollo, la dernière fois où il avait pris de l'alcool remontait à plusieurs mois, sa résistance avait baissé durant ce temps. Pourquoi son putain de corps ne répondait pas aux ordres de son cerveau ? Draco lui parla à nouveau, et Harry s'effondra contre son torse. Lui qui n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, c'était plutôt ironique. Il puisa dans ses dernières réserves de lucidité pour lever sa tête vers le blond.

« Je suis désolé. »

C'était après une phrase comme ceci que le personnage mourrait dans films, mais Harry ne voulait pas mourir. Loin de là ! Il était trop jeune, ça serait pour un peu plus tard... éventuellement.

« Harry, je vais t'aider à te relever, ok ? On va marcher le bord du canal, ça va te faire du bien. Oh, interpella t-il les autres, on va marcher, on revient, sinon on se retrouve à l'appart ?

\- Arrête, mec, on va rentrer aussi. »

C'était la voix de Ron, ou peut-être celle de Blaise.

« Moi, je suis dans mon état normal, je gère Harry comme un grand. J'ai pas besoin de vous, amusez-vous. Je vous ai pas fait venir pour rentrer, enfin, vous me comprenez, quoi. J'veux pas vous revoir avant trois heures du mat'. Ouste ! »

Le corps de Draco se fit plus pesant contre celui de Harry, il sentit qu'il passait ses mains sous ses aisselles pour l'aider à se relever. Harry tituba quelque peu, aspira l'air frais. Dépassé trois mètres, sa vision devenait floue en dépit ses lunettes. Sa lucidité était en déperdition, bientôt il ne contrôlerait plus ce qui sortirait de sa bouche, et en présence de Draco, cela l'effrayait grandement. Le parfum du blond envahissait ses narines, son pull chatouillait son nez, ses mains le maintenaient debout.

« Tu peux marcher ?

\- M...moui. »

Et parler relevait de l'impossible. Mais pourquoi avait-il autant bu ? Pourtant marcher lui fit du bien, il retrouvait un peu de sa lucidité, les effets de l'alcool semblèrent s'estomper. Il se détacha même de Draco et se mit à marcher – ou tituber tel un ivrogne – tout seul. Le trajet avait été silencieux, puis soudain, arrivés devant le canal, Harry se tourna vers son collègue.

« Je suis désolé.

\- C'est la sixième fois que tu me le dis, j'avais compris, » ricana gentiment Draco.

Sixième ? Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir parlé. En fait, il avait un trou noir depuis le moment où il s'était relevé.

« C'est sincère. J'ai... j'ai gâché la soirée, je t'ai empêché d'aller en boîte alors que c'est toi qui m'avait invité et je...

\- Descend moi ces escaliers avant de raconter plus de bêtises, le coupa Draco. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- N-non, ça va aller... je pense. »

Les marches semblaient raides et étroites. Accroché à la rampe, Harry parvient en un seul morceau et sans tomber jusqu'en bas. Un exploit, quand on savait qu'il était maladroit de nature et bourré en cet instant. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc en pierre, le froid le fit frissonner à travers son jean et pendant un instant, il crût que sa vessie l'avait lâché.

« Merci.

\- Pour ? » demanda le blond en s'allumant un cigarette.

Harry tendit la main pour l'attraper, la nicotine lui ferait du bien. Encore faudrait-il qu'il réussisse à viser sa bouche.

« De t'occuper de moi. Je pensais pas que j'avais bu autant... J'ai gâché ta soirée, je suis..., geint le brun.

\- Désolé, je sais. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, Harry, c'est pas grave, t'inquiètes pas. »

Draco observait le canal d'un air pensif, la lune miroitait dans l'eau, des petites péniches dormaient le long des quais. Ses cheveux apparaissaient blancs sous cette lumière.

« Je... suis amoureux, ou je crois que j'étais amoureux. D'un garçon. Mais lui, il m'aime pas. Et puis... y a toi. Je suis attiré par toi, tu sais. »

Le blond leva un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Harry, une partie de lui était effrayé par les propos qui sortaient de sa bouche alors que l'autre partie s'en fichait royalement.

« Je suis putain d'attiré, mais y a cet autre garçon. Il s'appelle Derek, c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais de lui. On... on parle – parlait – régulièrement sur un site, tu vois. »

Il avait envie de pleurer juste en évoquant son prénom. Derek l'avait abandonné, du jour au lendemain, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Harry... Pas le droit de l'abandonner après l'avoir faire senti si spécial. Cruel, tout ceci était cruel. Son cœur avait battu – battait toujours ? – pour Derek, et lui l'avait laissé. Il avait été amoureux... Certes, le temps de deux mois, mais ses sentiments avaient été réels.

« Et puis, je savais même pas que j'étais gay, bordel. Dis, tu... t-tu crois que ça fait mal par derrière ? »

Draco lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et lui intima de se taire, puis de respirer à fond afin de s'oxygéner le cerveau et d'arrêter de dire des bêtises. Harry enleva sa main.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

Il s'effondra plus qu'il ne se pencha sur le blond. L'environnement autour de lui se confondait dans un flou de couleur, Draco n'était qu'une masse d'habits noirs, de cheveux blonds, d'une peau pâle et au milieu de ce bordel, brillaient ses yeux clairs. Son odeur affolait les hormones de Harry.

« J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser. »

Le blond prit le visage de Harry en coupe et s'approcha de lui, leurs genoux se touchaient. Il suffirait juste au brun de se pencher, juste un tout petit peu... Il se laissa plus tomber qu'autre chose, cependant la paume de Draco vient se plaquer sur ses lèvres au tout dernier moment. **(1)** Harry s'étouffa contre les doigts et tira plus fort sur la chemise du blond qu'il agrippait. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard navré.

« J'en ai envie aussi. Mais tu es ivre et ça serait profiter de la situation, dans un certain sens : tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. »

Harry caressa les doigts de Draco contre ses lèvres, c'était la seule chose de tangible dans ce monde tournoyant. Il finit par enlever sa main et la poser sur le genou de son collègue.

« Tu m'aimes bien ? »

Draco sourit, le cœur de Harry chavira dans sa poitrine.

« Bien sûr. Dès le premier message que tu m'as envoyé.

\- …Mais t'as pas mon numéro, souffla le brun, tout penaud et vexé de son « râteau ».

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? Derek, c'est mon deuxième prénom, si ça peut t'aider. Pourquoi crois-tu que mon attitude a changé du tout au tout avec toi en quelques jours ? J'suis pas devenu sympa par hasard.

Harry réfléchit intensément, sa tête lui faisait mal, connecter deux neurones ensembles était une chose ardue dans son état. Puis ses yeux brillèrent ! L'attitude de Draco a avait changé après ses jours de repos, jour qui correspondaient à la date où Harry avait envoyé sa photo à Derek. Tout s'expliquait. Derek, c'était Draco, et inversement. Ce dernier rigola en voyant l'air hébété de Harry. Cette situation était folle, il espérait s'en souvenir demain, il espérait que tout cela soit vrai, il avait enfin trouvé son... cyber-crush ! **(2)** C'était complètement dingue, c'était merveilleux. Harry ferma les yeux – grossière erreur –, son cerveau était en ébullition, l'alcool et l'odeur de Draco anéantissaient le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait. Il se laissa glisser et les bras de Derek/Draco l'enserrèrent plus fortement. Ce dernier le secoua un peu, l'intimant d'ouvrir les yeux et se de réveiller. Sauf que le corps de Harry ne lui répondait plus, sa conscience sombrait dans les limbes de l'alcool, la gravité l'attirait au sol.

« Je suis désolé, » geint-il.

Il ne put voir le visage mi inquiet mi déconcerté de Draco, ses yeux étaient fermés et de toute façon, sa vision était trop instable.

« De quoi ?

\- D'avoir autant bu. Je... je crois que je vais vomir... »

Draco le souleva une nouvelle fois par les aisselles et le traîna dans un coin un peu isolé, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe boueuse. Dans son état normal, la présence d'eau stagnante, de microbes et d'objets qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier dans le noir l'aurait dégoûté. Un premier haut-le-cœur le fit se pencher en avant, puis il dégobilla, son assiette de pâtes sauce foie gras n'était plus qu'une bouillie acide, l'amertume du rhum lui donnait la nausée. Une fois son affaire finie et toujours courbé, il s'aspergea la visage avec l'eau d'une fontaine non loin de là. L'eau fraîche lui remit quelques peu les idées en place. Il revint près de Draco, d'une démarche incertaine.

« Je me sens si léger, rigola t-il.

\- T'es dégueu, grimaça Draco. Viens, on rentre à l'appart, t'es complètement _out_ , là.

\- Maaais pas du tout ! Je pourrais... » Harry vacilla, vomir n'avait servi à rien, il avait toujours autant d'alcool dans le sang. « Je pourrais courir un marathon, » siffla t-il entre ses dents, s'arc-boutant, les mains sur ses genoux.

\- Tu vas surtout détenir le record d'une sacré gueule de bois demain, t'auras juste fait le marathon de l'ivrogne. »

Draco passa sa main autour de ses épaules et Harry s'effondra une nouvelle fois contre lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Être dans les bras de Draco était rassurant, il avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal...

Puis se retrouva couché en travers d'un matelas. La pièce était calme, le plafond blanc, une télé murale lui faisait face. Harry se essaya de se lever à l'aide des draps – blancs. _Merde, je suis à l'hôpital ?_ L'odeur de cigarette froide lui démontra le contraire. Peu à peu, sa vision s'habituait à la pénombre il était de nouveau chez Draco. Se traînant à quatre pattes hors du lit, il parvient à atteindre la salle de bain et se débarbouilla à l'eau froide.

L'appartement était calme, hormis les ronflements – de qui d'ailleurs ? – provenant de la chambre voisine. 6 heures 20 indiquait le portable de Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé ici. Son ventre grondait cependant il avait trop la nausée pour manger quelque chose, il avait aussi envie de fumer mais la gorge trop irritée. Et sa tête lui faisait mal. Harry se recoucha en travers du canapé. En tendant l'oreille, il put entendre Dub FX à un volume très bas... ainsi qu'une respiration lente et profonde, celle de quelqu'un qui dormait. Il traversa le salon sur la pointes des pieds et découvrit Draco étalé sur son lit. C'est vrai qu'il dormait dans le salon, Harry avait déjà oublié. Sa chemise gisait au pied du lit, dévoilant son dos pâle, Harry put compter trois grains de beauté. Son jean descendu laissait apparaître la bordure de son caleçon, ses hanches fines. Précautionneusement, Harry s'assit au bord du lit et frôla la peau laiteuse du bout des doigts. Il l'attirait, c'était indéniable, il l'attirait terriblement mais il préférerait laver toute la vaisselle du Pou du lard à la main que de lui avouer. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas dit n'importe quoi du temps qu'il était ivre : sa langue se déliait un peu trop facilement. Un jour, Ron lui avait dit que c'était sa vraie personnalité qui apparaissait une fois ivre, l'alcool inhibait les interdits que l'on s'imposait et les carcans des codes sociaux (dans la limite du correct). De l'associable un peu geek, il devenait un bout en train qui débitait tous un tas de bêtises pour amuser la galerie.

Draco s'étira dans son sommeil, son dos se couvrit de chair de poule. Harry alla chercher une couverture et en couvrit le jeune homme. Il se sentait comme un voyeur, la sensation était désagréable et sa tête recommençait à le tourmenter. Déduisant que la personne qui ronflait si fort était Blaise Zabini, Harry envoya un message à son meilleur ami, lui demandant de ses nouvelles et où il se trouvait. Le jeune homme s'allongea près de Draco, enroulé lui aussi dans une couverture. Sa présence était réconfortante, rassurante. Il fallait qu'il lui demande ce qu'il s'était passé hier, ses souvenirs étaient embrouillés. De plus, il devait garder les yeux ouverts, sinon il s'endormirait à nouveau et cela serait terriblement gênant quand Draco se réveillerait, peut-être qu'il penserait à des _choses._ Harry soupira et ferma les yeux, juste une seconde, juste pour se reposer...

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la lumière entrait à flot par les fenêtres, une odeur de café flottait dans l'air et surtout, Draco était allongé sur le ventre, occupé à jouer sur son téléphone. Harry s'étira avant de se remettre en position fœtale.

« Bonjour, commença t-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Salut, bien dormi ? »

Draco se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, Harry se sentit rougir. Malgré ses cernes et son visages chiffonné, le blond restait magnifique.

« C'était le sommeil de l'ivrogne, quoi. Et, je... je suis désolé de mettre endormi dans ton lit, c'est...

\- T'inquiètes.

\- Et... il s'est passé quoi hier ? Je veux dire que j'ai des trous. »

Draco verrouilla son téléphone, le posa sur sa table basse avant de se tourner vers Harry. Ses lèvres pincées, ses sourcil froncés interpellèrent ce dernier.

« Dis-moi ce dont tu te souviens.

\- Je me suis senti mal à quelques rues de la boite, j'ai un trou noir jusqu'à ce qu'on aille au canal, puis trou noir jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. »

Draco eut comme un rire jaune.

« En effet, t'as pas tellement de souvenirs. Écoutes, il s'est rien passé d'important mis à par que Blaise a sympathisé avec le videur et que tu as fait une superbe prestation de chant près du canal. Ça reste quand même le meilleur moment de la soirée, glissa Draco avec un sourire espiègle.

\- J'ai... j'ai chanté ?! Oh Merlin !

\- T'as une sacré voix, tu sais, rajouta le blond.

\- Oh, quelle honte. »

Harry rabattit la couverture sur sa tête tandis que Draco riait à gorge déployée.

« Et puis, je me souviens d'un truc... mais c'est impossible. Enfin, je veux dire que ça serait fou.

\- Probablement, dit Draco d'une voix atone. » **(3)**

Pourtant un sentiment de malaise persistait en lui : il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important.

* * *

(1) Il y a une scène similaire dans l'animé Tokyo Ghoul

(2) "Cyber-crush" référence à la fanfiction de D. Would, Screenshot

(3) Je me suis inspirée du film HP6, quand Ron sort de l'infirmerie après avoir été empoisonné et qu'il demande à Hermione ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Lavande et lui ne soient plus ensemble. Il se souvient d'avoir prononcé le nom de Hermione, mais il prend ça pour du divaguement et Hermione est genre trop deg x)

* * *

J'espère que cette partie vous aura plu ! Elle a été super à écrire, c'est là où je me suis le plus amusée. Merci d'avoir lu, de commenté, et de suivre ma fanfiction !


	5. Jour 25

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Rien ne m'appartient blablabla

* * *

 **** **Bienvenue** **au Pou du Lard**

* * *

 **Jour 25 suite – Dans la nuit**

* * *

Les mots de Draco firent rougir Harry, la main sur son membre n'aidant pas non plus à calmer sa rougeur. Son cerveau avait déconnecté, il était concentré sur le plaisir procuré par la main de Draco. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours, juste lui et Draco. Que cette harmonie dure pour toujours entre eux.

A tâtons, il essaya de trouver le membre de Draco. Ses doigts tremblaient, la vibration se propageant même dans son bras. Au final, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, sa main s'enroula autour de la colonne de chair et il sentir Draco tressaillir. Se rapprochant de lui, il posa sa tête contre son épaule, les cheveux blonds chatouillaient son front et le parfum de Draco faisait battre son cœur plus fort.

D'ailleurs, le blond se redressa, dérangeant Harry de sa position confortable. Il souriait largement, avec l'air de l'homme de plus heureux au monde.

« Quoi ? demanda Harry, boudeur d'avoir perdu son oreiller humain.

\- J'suis heureux, c'est tout. »

Un brusque frisson parcourut le brun, causé par les mots de Draco mais aussi par le plaisir qui l'assaillait tout entier, ainsi que son ventre qui se tordait... Des pensées incongrues et sans queue-ni-tête fusaient dans sa tête, sans doute l'effet de l'alcool, Les mouvements de Draco faiblirent, il reposa lourdement sa tête contre le torse de Harry, alors que celui-ci sentait tout l'alcool ingurgité refaire le chemin en sens inverse dans sa gorge. Poussant Draco, Harry se leva et se précipita aux toilettes. Timming parfait : arrivé devant la cuvette, le contenu de son estomac sortit à l'air libre. Il vomit deux ou trois fois, puis s'essuya la bouche. Il passa par la case salle de bain, afin de boire un peu et de se débarbouiller. Les dents et le visage propre, quand il revint dans sa chambre, il découvrit Draco endormi. Son érection n'était plus, et il se mit à rire doucement, la situation était comique.

Faisant le moins de bruit possible, le brun se glissa sous les couvertures. Un côté du lit était chaud, là où ils se tenaient quelques minutes auparavant, devina t-il. Harry se pelotonna contre Draco et ferma les yeux. Peut-être inconsciemment, ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et emmêla ses jambes aux siennes. S'il avait eu le courage, Harry l'aurait rhabillé mais toute force l'avait abandonné. Il se laissa glissé dans le sommeil, et la torpeur de l'alcool. **(1)**

x

x

x

Ce n'est pas le raffut que firent les tuteurs de Harry en partant au travail, ni les rayons du soleil se déversant dans la pièce qui réveillèrent le jeune homme, mais bien Draco lui pinçant le téton.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » grommela le brun en se tournant du côté opposé de la main baladeuse.

\- Il faut se réveiller, mon bichon.

\- Ferme-là. » conclut ledit bichon, tout en tirant les couvertures de son côté afin de se recouvrir.

Cependant, il lui fut impossible de se rendormir, les guillis de Draco sur ses côtes et le mal de tête qui commençait à poindre ne l'aidait pas. Son bras était ankylosé, il avait dormi dans une mauvaise position et son ventre criait famine. Il gémit et attrapa la bouteille d'eau sur son bureau, il en renversa la moitié quand il voulut boire mais la faute n'était dû qu'à sa main qui tremblait – et non pas son alcoolémie encore élevée.

« Tu crois qu'on peut mourir d'une gueule de bois ? demanda Harry, se retournant sur le dos. La main de Draco vint effleurer son ventre et il sourit doucement.

« J'sais pas mais je sais, par contre, que je vais me faire niquer par Maugrey. Je devais travailler ce matin. »

Harry mit quelques minutes à assimiler l'information, puis se redressa en poussant un juron.

« Enfin, c'est pas grave si j'ai un jour de manqué, ils comprendront bien si je leur explique que je décuvais.

\- Tu crois ?!

\- J'espère. »

Harry se recoucha contre Draco. Il entendait son cœur battre précipitamment, sa main caressait son épaule. Ça aussi, c'était drôle : son ami n'avait de cesse de le tripoter depuis qu'il était réveillé et cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Avec un autre, il aurait été dégoûté, voire apeuré.

Ils restèrent encore allongés durant une heure, puis Harry se décida à préparer à manger : la faim devenait insoutenable. Encore un peu patraque, Draco préféra rester dans le canapé, bien décider à zapper le plus vite sur toutes les chaînes. Finalement, une fois leur repas englouti, ils s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé et ne se réveillèrent qu'aux alentours de vingt heures. Harry avait encore mal dormi, cette fois, c'était toute sa nuque qui lui faisait mal, mais peu importe, Draco le masserait non ?

Le soleil baissait lentement, obscurcissant petit à petit la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas quitté le canapé de la journée, se lever pour préparer à nouveau de quoi se substanter leur paraissait insurmontable. Le brun décida de se faire livrer et ouvrit un paquet de M&N's.

« T'en veux ? proposa t-il à Draco, encore dormant à moitié. On sera pas livré avant vingt et une heure.

\- Ouais, » marmonna l'autre, les yeux à demi fermés. Il se redressa légèrement et plongea sa main entière dans le sachet, avant de se recoucher – ou plutôt, de se laisser tomber – contre Harry. « J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir tellement je suis fatigué, prononça Draco, la voix grave, mais j'suis heureux ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

\- J'suis heureux parce que je suis au Paradis avec toi.

\- C'est d'une nunucherie, mange au lieu de dire des bêtises.

\- Je te déteste ! »

Draco essaya de frapper l'épaule de Harry, mais ne réussit qu'à l'effleurer. Celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Moi, je suis plutôt en plein décuvage, commença le brun, mais je me sens bien avec toi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Mange et tais-toi, » le singea Draco.

Délaissant les M&N's, Harry entreprit de rouler sa cigarette. Chez lui, fumer à l'intérieur était proscrit mais tant pis, il n'avait pas la force de se lever pour sortir dehors. Il gratta sa barbe naissante, tout en se demandant où son foutu briquet était encore passé. C'est au moment où il mit la main dessus que son téléphone pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Il hésita puis décrocha en soupirant, à la toute dernière sonnerie. Draco s'évertuait à gober le plus de M&N's dans sa bouche mais il vit quand bien même le sourire de Harry.

« Quoi ?

\- C'est le Pou du Lard. Ils veulent me prendre à mi-temps.

\- Génial, vraiment. En attendant, j'ai faim, t'aurais pas un petit truc pour moi ? »

* * *

Fin !

* * *

Ok, ne me détestez pas pour ce passage, s'il vous plait T_T Je me suis retrouvée bloquée pour écrire une lime ou un lemon, du coup j'ai préféré les faire s'endormir à cause de l'alcool. Et puis, sachant que mes deux héros sont asexuels : entre faire l'amour ou regarder une série, par exemple (ou dormir, dans le cas présent), le choix est vite vu. Du coup, ma scène colle bien aux caractères des persos :D (Dit-elle pour se faire pardonner XD)

Je suis pas très contente de ma fin (j'en suis jamais contente, en fait) mais je me retrouve tout le temps en panne d'inspiration pour conclure mes fics, c'est terrible. Mais vu que le problème Derek et le problème de découvert de Harry sont résolus, la boucle est bouclée, tout est bien qui finit bien. Et, j'ai trouvé ça sympa de refaire engager Harry. Ça me paraissait cool

A la base, cet OS devait faire une quinzaine de pages... il en fait le double XD Je me suis surprise moi-même mais je me suis laissée emportée dans l'histoire. D'ailleurs, si le thème de relations virtuelles vous plaît, j'ai une petite fic en court, « Paris-Seychelles »

Voila, voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé ma fanfiction ! Mangez des kinder bueno (comment ça je veux vous engraisser ? Nah, faut faire des réserves pour l'hiver) et les prochaines vacances, c'est dans six semaines, courage

Bisous bisous


	6. Jour 25 (2)

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Rien ne m'appartient blablabla

* * *

 **** **Bienvenue** **au Pou du Lard**

* * *

 **Jour 25 suite – Dans la nuit**

* * *

Les mots de Draco firent rougir Harry, la main sur son membre n'aidant pas non plus à calmer sa rougeur. Son cerveau avait déconnecté, il était concentré sur le plaisir procuré par la main de Draco. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours, juste lui et Draco. Que cette harmonie dure pour toujours entre eux.

A tâtons, il essaya de trouver le membre de Draco. Ses doigts tremblaient, la vibration se propageant même dans son bras. Au final, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, sa main s'enroula autour de la colonne de chair et il sentir Draco tressaillir. Se rapprochant de lui, il posa sa tête contre son épaule, les cheveux blonds chatouillaient son front et le parfum de Draco faisait battre son cœur plus fort.

D'ailleurs, le blond se redressa, dérangeant Harry de sa position confortable. Il souriait largement, avec l'air de l'homme de plus heureux au monde.

« Quoi ? demanda Harry, boudeur d'avoir perdu son oreiller humain.

\- J'suis heureux, c'est tout. »

Un brusque frisson parcourut le brun, causé par les mots de Draco mais aussi par le plaisir qui l'assaillait tout entier, ainsi que son ventre qui se tordait... Des pensées incongrues et sans queue-ni-tête fusaient dans sa tête, sans doute l'effet de l'alcool, Les mouvements de Draco faiblirent, il reposa lourdement sa tête contre le torse de Harry, alors que celui-ci sentait tout l'alcool ingurgité refaire le chemin en sens inverse dans sa gorge. Poussant Draco, Harry se leva et se précipita aux toilettes. Timming parfait : arrivé devant la cuvette, le contenu de son estomac sortit à l'air libre. Il vomit deux ou trois fois, puis s'essuya la bouche. Il passa par la case salle de bain, afin de boire un peu et de se débarbouiller. Les dents et le visage propre, quand il revint dans sa chambre, il découvrit Draco endormi. Son érection n'était plus, et il se mit à rire doucement, la situation était comique.

Faisant le moins de bruit possible, le brun se glissa sous les couvertures. Un côté du lit était chaud, là où ils se tenaient quelques minutes auparavant, devina t-il. Harry se pelotonna contre Draco et ferma les yeux. Peut-être inconsciemment, ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et emmêla ses jambes aux siennes. S'il avait eu le courage, Harry l'aurait rhabillé mais toute force l'avait abandonné. Il se laissa glissé dans le sommeil, et la torpeur de l'alcool. **(1)**

x

x

x

Ce n'est pas le raffut que firent les tuteurs de Harry en partant au travail, ni les rayons du soleil se déversant dans la pièce qui réveillèrent le jeune homme, mais bien Draco lui pinçant le téton.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » grommela le brun en se tournant du côté opposé de la main baladeuse.

\- Il faut se réveiller, mon bichon.

\- Ferme-là. » conclut ledit bichon, tout en tirant les couvertures de son côté afin de se recouvrir.

Cependant, il lui fut impossible de se rendormir, les guillis de Draco sur ses côtes et le mal de tête qui commençait à poindre ne l'aidait pas. Son bras était ankylosé, il avait dormi dans une mauvaise position et son ventre criait famine. Il gémit et attrapa la bouteille d'eau sur son bureau, il en renversa la moitié quand il voulut boire mais la faute n'était dû qu'à sa main qui tremblait – et non pas son alcoolémie encore élevée.

« Tu crois qu'on peut mourir d'une gueule de bois ? demanda Harry, se retournant sur le dos. La main de Draco vint effleurer son ventre et il sourit doucement.

« J'sais pas mais je sais, par contre, que je vais me faire niquer par Maugrey. Je devais travailler ce matin. »

Harry mit quelques minutes à assimiler l'information, puis se redressa en poussant un juron.

« Enfin, c'est pas grave si j'ai un jour de manqué, ils comprendront bien si je leur explique que je décuvais.

\- Tu crois ?!

\- J'espère. »

Harry se recoucha contre Draco. Il entendait son cœur battre précipitamment, sa main caressait son épaule. Ça aussi, c'était drôle : son ami n'avait de cesse de le tripoter depuis qu'il était réveillé et cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Avec un autre, il aurait été dégoûté, voire apeuré.

Ils restèrent encore allongés durant une heure, puis Harry se décida à préparer à manger : la faim devenait insoutenable. Encore un peu patraque, Draco préféra rester dans le canapé, bien décider à zapper le plus vite sur toutes les chaînes. Finalement, une fois leur repas englouti, ils s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé et ne se réveillèrent qu'aux alentours de vingt heures. Harry avait encore mal dormi, cette fois, c'était toute sa nuque qui lui faisait mal, mais peu importe, Draco le masserait non ?

Le soleil baissait lentement, obscurcissant petit à petit la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas quitté le canapé de la journée, se lever pour préparer à nouveau de quoi se substanter leur paraissait insurmontable. Le brun décida de se faire livrer et ouvrit un paquet de M&N's.

« T'en veux ? proposa t-il à Draco, encore dormant à moitié. On sera pas livré avant vingt et une heure.

\- Ouais, » marmonna l'autre, les yeux à demi fermés. Il se redressa légèrement et plongea sa main entière dans le sachet, avant de se recoucher – ou plutôt, de se laisser tomber – contre Harry. « J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir tellement je suis fatigué, prononça Draco, la voix grave, mais j'suis heureux ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

\- J'suis heureux parce que je suis au Paradis avec toi.

\- C'est d'une nunucherie, mange au lieu de dire des bêtises.

\- Je te déteste ! »

Draco essaya de frapper l'épaule de Harry, mais ne réussit qu'à l'effleurer. Celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Moi, je suis plutôt en plein décuvage, commença le brun, mais je me sens bien avec toi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Mange et tais-toi, » le singea Draco.

Délaissant les M&N's, Harry entreprit de rouler sa cigarette. Chez lui, fumer à l'intérieur était proscrit mais tant pis, il n'avait pas la force de se lever pour sortir dehors. Il gratta sa barbe naissante, tout en se demandant où son foutu briquet était encore passé. C'est au moment où il mit la main dessus que son téléphone pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Il hésita puis décrocha en soupirant, à la toute dernière sonnerie. Draco s'évertuait à gober le plus de M&N's dans sa bouche mais il vit quand bien même le sourire de Harry.

« Quoi ?

\- C'est le Pou du Lard. Ils veulent me prendre à mi-temps.

\- Génial, vraiment. En attendant, j'ai faim, t'aurais pas un petit truc pour moi ? »

* * *

Fin !

* * *

Ok, ne me détestez pas pour ce passage, s'il vous plait T_T Je me suis retrouvée bloquée pour écrire une lime ou un lemon, du coup j'ai préféré les faire s'endormir à cause de l'alcool. Et puis, sachant que mes deux héros sont asexuels : entre faire l'amour ou regarder une série, par exemple (ou dormir, dans le cas présent), le choix est vite vu. Du coup, ma scène colle bien aux caractères des persos :D (Dit-elle pour se faire pardonner XD)

Je suis pas très contente de ma fin (j'en suis jamais contente, en fait) mais je me retrouve tout le temps en panne d'inspiration pour conclure mes fics, c'est terrible. Mais vu que le problème Derek et le problème de découvert de Harry sont résolus, la boucle est bouclée, tout est bien qui finit bien. Et, j'ai trouvé ça sympa de refaire engager Harry. Ça me paraissait cool

A la base, cet OS devait faire une quinzaine de pages... il en fait le double XD Je me suis surprise moi-même mais je me suis laissée emportée dans l'histoire. D'ailleurs, si le thème de relations virtuelles vous plaît, j'ai une petite fic en court, « Paris-Seychelles »

Voila, voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé ma fanfiction ! Mangez des kinder bueno (comment ça je veux vous engraisser ? Nah, faut faire des réserves pour l'hiver) et les prochaines vacances, c'est dans six semaines, courage

Bisous bisous


End file.
